creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/CassistRabbit
Although I don’t fully meet the prerequisites, I would like to request for rollback anyway as it is a fairly minor addition to my editing abilities as a user, and two of the admins- namely, Mystreve and Princess Callie- have requested that I do so and I do have a natural tendency to correct errors I see in work. 'Must have been active on the wiki for two months.' Yes. I have been active mostly daily since May, but particularly so since my school year ended in early June. 'Must have 200 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism.' No. I have 104 edits on articles and 448 edits total, most of which are comments, changes to my profile or reviews on pastas. 'Must know the wiki naming conventions.' This is how to properly capitalize and punctuate a title. For example: “Song of the Angel” instead of “Song Of The Angel”, “The Legacy of Richard Pears” rather than “The Legacy of richard pears” and “Dissolute” instead of “dissolute”. So although I am nowhere near reaching the required number of edits needed for the rights, I want to help the community in any way I can and becoming a rollback would allow me to do more. Leave your votes and reasoning below. I should point out a number of those comments are critiques of stories or helping other users. I see Rabbit being a great benifit to the site as rollback or even VCROC. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 22:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) She is an amazing contributor here. We need more people of her caliber. I'm even afraid of my vote here because of how I think she'll critique it and say that I need a better plot :). Yes. Cass has my full vote. Keep up the good work. Mystreve (talk) 23:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Per Streve and Callie. [[User talk:Jacket Mike|Leave your hate here.'']] 23:08, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ^^ What they said Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:08, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I really don't think there's going to be much opposition here. She puts in the work, is active on the writer's workshop, and is a good writer. (That's not really a deciding factor in rollback/anything ever, but it's worth mentioning...) I think the worst thing we could do would be to let someone like this slip by without a promotion. You got my vote, keep up the good work, get in the necessary edits, keep at it and you'll have my support for VCROC(K) too. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) You don't meet the prerequisites, but as I made a point of in my application, they're more of an indication of your level of commitment. Just remember that rolling an edit back reverts all the edits made by the user on an article, not just that one edit; if you want to revert a specific edit, use the "undo" button. Likferd (talk) 00:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Per Bitter and Streve. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC)